


black powder and a whip crack

by babbyspanch



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Amortentia, M/M, i got excited bc someone mentioned amortentia and?? i couldnt stop angsting it up, more of an inner monologue than anyhting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-12
Updated: 2016-07-12
Packaged: 2018-07-23 16:23:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7470750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/babbyspanch/pseuds/babbyspanch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Vax really did not need this confirmation via potion, of all things, that he was head over heels for a boy he had really honestly tried to stop loving.</p>
            </blockquote>





	black powder and a whip crack

Vax expected the scent of wildflowers and ozone to overwhelm his sense when he took a deep inhale of the potion.

Scanlan had looted it from a random body years ago and had only just managed to convince Sheri to run an enchantment check on it.

As it turned out it was some sort of strange love potion, which –while it might come in handy– that was not the exciting part.

Sheri had adjusted her glasses with a slight throat clearing and a sideways glance, “Another thing about the potion. When you inhale– _not_ consume it–” she gave the group a sharp look, “each of you will smell something different.” She folded her hands and waited for all of Vox Machina to look at her expectantly. “The things you smell are all connected to the one you are in love with.”

“Well that’s an easy enough answer for me.” Scanlan shrugged briskly and pocketed the potion, “I don’t need some goopy liquid to tell me Pike is the love of my life and that we are going to be happily married for the rest of our lives.”

With that the gnome seemed to have put the potion out of his mind. But Vax–

Vax just couldn’t stop thinking about it.

He had used his assassin skills to slip the vial from Scanlan on the way home and waited, impatiently, to be alone before he uncorked it.

When he did, he expected to smell wildflowers and ozone. The smell of fresh air and morning dew.

Instead, washing over him was the heady thick smell of black powder. And leather. And curling woodsmoke on a hot day. Vax’s stomach clenched and he shut his eyes, he quickly corked the vial once more.

The scent lingered in his nostrils, intoxicating and far, far too pleasant.

He had been convinced he had successfully transferred his emotions. That after his kiss had gone unremarked upon and ignored he had safely cut the tender strings of hope that had laced him to Percy. That the continued use of ‘Percival’ in place of any pet names had forced a wedge between them, like splitting the trunk of a tree.

He had failed again.

He had wanted to smell wildflowers and ozone. Instead, gunpowder curled it’s warm tendrils around him and Vax felt a deep, hollow, heat.

**Author's Note:**

> this is really short and im sorry lmao it was more of a poem than what i intended?? i might try to rewrite it as a real fic w more humour less drama but piles of angst idk????


End file.
